Back in Time
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou decides to send Ichigo back in time to the Cyniclons' planet, right before Deep Blue appears to the Cyniclons. He made a small mistake, however...
1. Time Travel

**Back in Time Chapter 1:**

**Time Travel**

Ichigo entered Ryou's lab, having been summoned again. "Ryou, what is it now?" she asked wearily. "You already worked me to exhaustion; what are you going to do to me now?"

To her surprise, Ryou looked serious. "I have a mission for you," he said. "It's going to be far from easy, but this might stop the war."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I need you to go back in time," Ryou said. Ichigo's jaw dropped as Ryou continued, "I'm sending you four years back in time, and you'll be on the Cyniclons' planet. According to my research, that's about when Deep Blue appeared first."

"But I'm not a Cyniclon," Ichigo said.

"As long as you're on their planet, you'll be a Cyniclon," Ryou said. "It'll be fine. Just one thing- your Mew powers will turn to Cyniclon powers, so just be careful not to try to transform or anything."

"I'll get to teleport?" Ichigo asked.

"You like that idea?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, it looks cool, and it would definitely cut down on my lateness problems," Ichigo said.

"Mmph," Ryou said. "Come with me."

Ichigo hesitantly followed him to a back room, and saw something that looked like a tube. Ryou pushed a button, and it opened up. "Step in," he said. Ichigo obeyed, and the tube closed up. Ichigo watched nervously as Ryou typed something into a keypad, and Ichigo felt her body start to tingle. The last thing she heard was Ryou's voice saying, "Good luck, Ichigo." Then she disappeared.

What no one would realize for a while was that Ryou had made a small mistake….

_**Eight years earlier, Cyniclonia: **_Ichigo reappeared, and saw a scene of total chaos. Screaming filled her ears, and she whipped around to see a tumble of huge rocks coming straight towards her. Cyniclons were running from it, or flying, but the rocks were coming too fast for everyone to get away.

Suddenly Ichigo heard a younger version of a familiar voice scream, "MOM! DAD!" Looking around, she saw a six-year-old boy running toward the rockslide. He had forest green hair, and Ichigo thought, _That looks like Kisshu…. _Then she noticed he was trying to reach a woman with green hair, and failing. _She's going to get killed if I don't do something! _Ichigo thought, panicked. Ichigo ran over as she felt power building up inside of her, and then she lifted her arms, stretching them out in front of her, her hands palm out. Her hands began to glow, and the glow flowed over the rocks near Kisshu and the green-haired woman who she assumed was his mother. She saw the woman holding the hand of a man with black hair, cut like Kisshu's, and focused her energy on getting them out of the way of the oncoming rockslide. Just as it looked like the rocks were going to crush them and Kisshu, light shot from Ichigo's hands, and hit them. They looked at her, startled, and then disappeared. Ichigo heard a slight popping noise behind her, and looked behind her. Kisshu and his parents were standing behind her, out of the way of the rockslide.

"You saved us…." the woman said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…" Ichigo said; her vision was starting to go black, and then she blacked out. The last thing she felt was someone catching her.

_**Sometime later: **_Ichigo was starting to wake up. She was feeling kind of shaky as she heard someone say, "I think she's waking up."

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, turning her head in the direction of the voice. She saw Kisshu and his parents looking at her, and another woman, who looked like Taruto. "Are you okay?" Kisshu's mother asked.

"I feel shaky, but other than that, I think I'm fine," Ichigo said. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," the woman who looked like Taruto said. "You've been unconscious for two days. I'll see if I can heal the shakiness. I think you used up too much power." She came over and put a hand on Ichigo's chest. Her hand began to glow, and Ichigo started to feel stronger. Five minutes later, the woman took her hand away, and said, "How does that feel?"

"I feel stronger," Ichigo said. She sat up, and the woman asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Yuki," the woman said. "Thank you for saving my friends. Anzu and Higashi mean everything to me."

The woman with green hair- who Ichigo assumed was Anzu- said, "And thank you for saving Kisshu too."

"You're welcome," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, do you have parents?" Higashi asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "I don't have anyone."

Kisshu had been silent till then, but now he asked hopefully, "Mom, can we adopt her?"

Anzu smiled and looked at Ichigo. "Is that okay with you?" she asked. "Kisshu has always wanted a sibling."

Ichigo smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

"We've also got a question," Higashi said. "Do you know what this is?" He held up something that looked like a metal bracelet.

"I've never seen it before," Ichigo said. "What is it?"

"We're not sure, we found it next to you," Anzu said. "It looks like a communication device, but it's broken."

"I don't know why I'd have a communication device with me," Ichigo said. "I'm not really into wearing things around my wrists, either. Maybe someone else dropped it?" Inwardly she was thinking, _Probably Ryou wanting to spy on me. But since he obviously made a mistake, I might as well stay. I don't think he sent me to the right time period, either. _

Higashi sighed. "Well, we might as well dispose of it; it doesn't look like our technology," he said. "And it doesn't look fixable either."

"Well, since it's not mine, I don't mind," Ichigo said. "I just hope whoever owned it doesn't mind."

_**Meanwhile, back on Earth, eight years in the future: **_Ryou slammed his fist down on a table. "The bracelet was broken," he snarled. "There's no way of getting Ichigo back!"

"There's two more problems," Keiichiro said, looking up from the machine. "You sent her eight years back in time, not four. If your calculations were correct, she's got another four years before Deep Blue actually tries to take over Earth."

"And sending another Mew is dangerous," Ryou said grimly. "What's the other problem?"

"Your machine turned Ichigo into an eight-year old," Keiichiro said. Ryou's jaw dropped as Keiichiro continued, "She still has full control over her Cyniclon powers, though. Still, I think you've made the worst mistake of your life, Ryou."

Before Ryou could respond, someone started banging on the door. "Come in!" Keiichiro called.

The door opened and Lettuce came in, out of breath. "There's a new alien," she said breathlessly. "But for some reason, Mint and Zakuro seem to think she's been here the whole time."

Keiichiro and Ryou exchanged glances. "What does she look like?" Ryou asked.

"That's the other strange thing," Lettuce said. "She looks like an older version of Ichigo-san. If Ichigo was a Cyniclon, and older, that would be how I imagine her."

"How much older?" Keiichiro asked.

"About sixteen," Lettuce said. "And she and Kisshu are pretty obviously in love."

"Anything else?" Ryou asked.

"Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro don't remember Ichigo-san for some reason," Lettuce said. "Did something happen?"

"Ryou made the biggest mistake of his life," Keiichiro said. "He tried to send Ichigo back in time to the aliens' planet, so she could stop Deep Blue. Unfortunately, he not only sent her back eight years, the communication device he gave her broke, and he turned her into an eight-year-old."

Lettuce looked thoughtful. "What's up?" Ryou asked.

Sounding like she was thinking aloud, Lettuce said, "Kisshu is fourteen now, so eight years ago, he would have been six years old."

"Your point being?" Keiichiro asked.

"If I tell you, you have to promise Ryou won't kill me," Lettuce said.

"I'll knock him out if he tries," Keiichiro said. "What's going on?"

"Pai and I are dating," Lettuce said softly. Ryou's jaw hit the floor as Lettuce continued, "Pai told me that Kisshu isn't actually his brother; they're cousins, and Kisshu was adopted by his aunt and uncle. When Kisshu was six years old, his parents were killed in a rockslide. My theory about this new alien girl is that Ichigo somehow saved Kisshu's real parents, and was adopted by them. It would explain why she and Kisshu are together, and why she appears to be about sixteen. She was eight when she got there; now, she'd be sixteen. And I don't think she remembers us; she attacked us the way the others do; with nothing other than determination. She didn't look surprised to see us, nor did she look confused. Another thing is that we almost lost. Kisshu was fighting with more power than he usually does, and Pai didn't even look at me, nor did Taruto look at Pudding. Something Ichigo did when you sent her back in time altered the course of history. Kisshu looked really serious, and the Chimera Anima he sent out was almost too strong for us. He's not in love with any of us, so he'll probably be fighting with his full power soon. And then everyone will die. We don't stand a chance if Kisshu fights with his full power. We need to offer them a truce. Pai complains about the pollution here; that may be the key. If we can get them to see reason about forming a truce, we could give them all our Mew Aqua, and have them heal their planet with it. And we need to do this before Kisshu actually uses his full power on us."

"What do you mean by 'Kisshu's full power'?" Ryou asked.

"Pai told me Kisshu is the best warrior in the Cyniclons' entire history," Lettuce said. "He started training when he was seven, and after six months, he was better than the instructors. By age nine he was undefeated, and only one person hadn't fought him- their strongest warrior, who was also undefeated. When Kisshu turned ten, the fighting instructors at Kisshu's school decided they would have Kisshu fight the strongest warrior at the time; a twenty-five-year-old man named Shiro. No one had ever defeated Shiro. Pai told me that ten minutes into the fight, Kisshu had beaten Shiro so badly he collapsed and spent two months in the hospital. Kisshu took the title of the best Cyniclon warrior at age ten, and four years later, he's now the best Cyniclon warrior in the history of ever. The only reason he fought badly before was that he was unable to kill Ichigo. With that factor gone, we're screwed. I've thought all along we needed to form a truce; now that Ichigo is no longer here, we have no choice but to try to set up peace talks. But Deep Blue will never agree, so we have to kill his human host beforehand."

"Do you know who it is?" Keiichiro asked. Ryou was completely speechless.

"Aoyama," Lettuce said. "Before Ryou sent Ichigo back in time, Pai told me that Aoyama was Deep Blue's human host. Before all this time travel stuff happened, the Cyniclons wanted to form a truce as well. But you've always been so against it that they were looking for a way to get around you. Now we need to convince them that this is the best way to go."

"Why are you the only one who remembers Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked.

"I think it's because we're the closest in terms of friendship," Lettuce said.

Keiichiro sighed and looked at Ryou, who was still speechless, and poked him. "Well Ryou?" he asked. "Are you willing to form a truce, or are you going to let Kisshu annihilate the girls? I know it won't bring Ichigo back, but forming a truce will be beneficial to both parties."

Ryou sighed. "I'll form a truce if we can get them to see reason," he said resignedly. "But what about killing Aoyama?"

"We'll have to find some way of doing it that won't get us arrested," Keiichiro said.

"I think he's going out with Mint now," Lettuce said. "We have to get her on board first."

"Then let's get to work," Ryou said. "Go get the others, Lettuce."

Lettuce ran out, and Keiichiro sighed. "I never want to hear the words 'time travel' again," he said.

"Me neither," Ryou said gloomily.

**This could be continued, but I want to see what people think of it before continuing it. If it's not popular, I probably won't, but we'll see. Please review!**


	2. Ichigo's New Family

**Back in Time Chapter 2:**

**Ichigo's New Family**

_**Back on Cyniclonia, eight years in the past: **_Ichigo got out of bed, and Anzu said, "Would you like us to show you where you'll be living, Ichigo?"

"Yes please," Ichigo said.

"How old are you?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm eight," Ichigo said.

"I'm six!" Kisshu said happily.

Higashi smiled. "That's a good age difference," he said. "Ichigo, since we're not your real parents, you can call us Uncle Higashi and Aunt Anzu, okay?"

"Thanks Uncle Higashi," Ichigo said. Higashi smiled, and Anzu came over and took her hand and Kisshu's, then teleported.

They landed in a room that was cozily lit, but there were no windows. Ichigo realized they were underground, and looked around. There was a sofa, a table, and a few chairs, and Ichigo assumed it was the living room. "Ichigo, you and Kisshu are sharing a room," Anzu said. "We only have two bedrooms."

"That's fine," Ichigo said.

"Oh, and you can't have tickle wars with Kisshu," Anzu said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"Tickling me will make me stop breathing," Kisshu said sadly.

"I won't tickle you," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said, seeming a bit happier.

Suddenly they heard banging on the front door, and Higashi ran to get it. The young Cyniclon man outside said, "Higashi-san, you've been ordered to bring your new daughter to meet with the Council!"

"Did they give a reason why I should bring Ichigo?" Higashi asked.

"Not to me," the young man said.

Higashi sighed. "Ichigo, come with me," he said, holding out a hand. Ichigo nervously took it, and he smiled at her. "It'll be okay," he said. He looked over at Anzu and Kisshu, and said, "I'll bring her back when we're done."

"Alright, good luck," Anzu said. Higashi nodded and teleported Ichigo to a set of large doors. "Just do what I do, and you'll be fine," he told her.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Higashi knocked on the large doors, and a woman's voice called, "Who is it?"

"Ikisatashi Higashi, and my adoptive daughter Ichigo," Higashi called back.

"Come in," the woman's voice said. Higashi opened the doors, and went in, still holding Ichigo's hand. He walked out to the floor in front of a long table, where a lot of middle-aged to elderly Cyniclons were seated, and went down on one knee, Ichigo copying him. The woman seated at the center of the table stood and said, "You may rise."

Higashi got up, and Ichigo did the same. The woman nodded and said, "I called you here to talk about the rockslide."

"This has something to do with Ichigo saving me and my family, is that right Kaede-sama?" Higashi asked.

"Perceptive as ever, I see," Kaede-sama said. "Yes, the Council wishes to know more about what happened. All we have are reports from two people who survived the rockslide, both of whom seem to think Ichigo stopped the rockslide long enough for you three to get out of the way."

"That's not what happened," Higashi said. "I'm not exactly sure what she did, but Ichigo held her hands out, and it looked like she was concentrating. Then a blue light shot from her hands, hit all three of us, and we were suddenly behind her, out of the path of the rockslide. I don't know how she did it, though."

Kaede-sama sighed and asked in a gentler tone, "Ichigo, do you know how you did that?"

"No," Ichigo said a bit nervously. "I just got scared when I saw Kisshu running toward the rockslide, and I was too far away to do anything if he got hit. It felt like my powers took over, and then Kisshu and his parents were behind me."

"What happened after that?" Kaede-sama asked.

"I blacked out," Ichigo said.

Kaede-sama looked at Higashi, who said, "Ikisatashi Yuki, the healer in charge of her, said she drained herself. Yuki also said after examining her that she seems to be able to teleport and fly already."

"Well, considering Kisshu's abilities, raising another early bloomer shouldn't be too hard," a man on the Council said. "How old are you, Ichigo?"

"I'm eight years old," Ichigo said.

"What other powers do you have?" Kaede-sama asked. "Do you know?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ichigo said.

Kaede-sama sighed and looked at Higashi. "Higashi, I want you to have your brother Hayako find out what she can do," she said. "The Council needs to discuss the aftermath of the rockslide; please inform us of what Ichigo can do the next time we call for you."

"Hai," Higashi said, bowing. Ichigo bowed too, and then Higashi took her hand and teleported home.

They landed in the living room, and Kisshu came running in. "Dad, you're back!" he said happily. "Why did the Council want you and Ichigo?"

"They wanted to know how she saved us," Higashi said. "I have to talk to your uncle now, so why don't you show Ichigo your room? You'll be sharing now."

"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully. He grabbed Ichigo's hand, and said, "Come on, Ichigo!"

"Kay!" Ichigo said happily, and followed him to a room towards the back of the house. Ichigo smiled when they went in; it was a medium-sized room with a bed, dresser, and a bookshelf. There was a floor lamp lighting everything up, and on the bed was a stuffed animal of some sort.

"Mom says we have to sleep together till she can find a bed for you," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled happily, and his ears perked up as they heard Anzu call, "Dinnertime, kids!"

Kisshu took Ichigo's hand again, and pulled her to the kitchen. They sat down at the table as Kisshu asked, "Mom, what are we having?"

"We're having rolls and mushroom soup," Anzu said. "Ichigo, do you have any allergies?"

"No," Ichigo said. "Where's Uncle Higashi?"

"Not back yet," Anzu sighed.

"Now I am," Higashi said, coming in from the living room.

Anzu smiled happily, as did Kisshu and Ichigo. "It's nice that you can be here, Dad," Kisshu said.

"Thanks Kisshu," Higashi said as Anzu started handing out bowls of soup.

"Uncle Higashi, are you not usually here for dinner?" Ichigo asked puzzledly.

"I'm on the Council," Higashi said. "They often have meetings around this time, so I sometimes get home late."

"Oh," Ichigo said, as they all started eating.

"Hayako is coming over after they're done with dinner," Higashi said as they were finishing dinner.

"Why?" Anzu asked, puzzled.

"The Council wants him to find out what else Ichigo can do with her powers," Higashi said. "It's important, since what she did to save us wasn't in her control. She told the Council that her powers took over because she was scared when she saw Kisshu running toward the rockslide."

Anzu looked worried, and said, "You're all thinking it could be hazardous if Ichigo's powers went out of control from anger, right?"

"Yes," Higashi said. "It's possible that they only take over when she's scared, but if anger triggers them, we need to train whatever that power is soon. She can already fly and teleport, but her other powers need training."

"Am I a problem?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"No, of course not," Anzu said. "It's just that powers going out of control can hurt you and others. We don't want you to get hurt, so we need to find out what else you can do. Uncle Hayako can help with that."

"Uncle Hayako?" Ichigo asked.

"My older brother; he's the top healer at the hospital, and he's good at finding out what people can do with their powers," Higashi said. "Yuki is his wife, and she's a healer too."

"Do they have kids?" Ichigo asked.

"Their son Pai is Kisshu's best friend," Anzu said. "And Yuki told me she's expecting another baby; she just found out."

"Maybe Pai will have a little brother!" Kisshu said excitedly. "Then I'll have more friends!"

"You've got Ichigo now too," Higashi said. "Yuki wants a daughter; I hope she gets her wish."

"Me too," Anzu said. "I'll start cleaning up. Ichigo, will you help till your uncle gets here?"

"Okay!" Ichigo said. As she started collecting the plates, she felt like she was forgetting something. Shrugging it off, she took the plates to Anzu.

What she didn't know was that she was forgetting her time as a human…..

_**Earth, eight years into the future: **_The Mews were meeting in the basement of Café Mew Mew, and all of them except Lettuce looked confused. "Ryou, I know the fighting's getting rough, but is that a good idea?" Zakuro asked. "And will the aliens even agree to a truce?"

"I'm not sure on either count," Ryou sighed. He hadn't told Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding about Ichigo. "But to defeat them, we'd have to destroy their leader anyways. In any case, we have to kill Aoyama Masaya before it's too late."

"Why?" Mint asked. "Isn't there some other way to get around killing my boyfriend?"

"Not to my knowledge," Ryou said. "As far as I can tell, he's no more than a puppet. The aliens' leader is probably using him to get closer to us, and learn our plans. I'm sorry, Mint, but this is the only way. And you can't warn him; that will wreck everything."

"I can't let him die!" Mint wailed.

Ryou was nearing the end of his patience, and he snapped, "Would you rather the Earth be destroyed, Mint? You'd let your family, friends, and countless innocent people die simply for one boy, who's probably just using you? I really thought you wanted to protect the Earth, Mint."

Mint's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out. Keiichiro sighed. "That might have been a bit much," he told Ryou.

Ryou sighed. "I just can't understand why she'd give up countless lives for one guy, who won't be the same after he transforms," he said.

"I don't think she gets that," Zakuro said. "I'll go talk with her."

"Thanks," Ryou said. "For now you girls can go. I expect you all back here tomorrow, though."

"Alright," Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro said.

They left, and Ryou sighed. "Maybe the Mew Project wasn't one of my better ideas…." he muttered.

**Okay, I think I'm coming up with a plan. I think that the chapters will start out with eight-year-old Ichigo on the Cyniclons' planet, and end with what's happening in the future. I hope you like this, and please review! You guys are awesome for the 19 reviews I have already!**


	3. Ichigo's Powers

**Back in Time Chapter 3:**

**Ichigo's Powers**

_**Cyniclonia, eight years ago: **_As Ichigo and Anzu were finishing the dishes, they heard a knock on the door, and Higashi went to get it. "Hayako, good to see you," they heard him say.

"Ichigo, you should go," Anzu said. "Dry your hands off first."

Ichigo dried her hands on a towel and ran off. When she reached the living room, she found Hayako, Higashi, and Kisshu standing there. "Good timing, Ichigo," Higashi said. "This is my older brother, Hayako."

"It's nice to meet you, Uncle Hayako," Ichigo said.

Hayako smiled and said, "You too, Ichigo. I'm going to try to find out what your powers are, okay?"

"Do I need to do anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Just stand still and keep quiet," Hayako said. Ichigo nodded, and Hayako knelt in front of her, and put a hand on her forehead, concentrating. After a minute he said, "You can use all the normal Cyniclon powers- mind-searching, telepathy, flying, summoning things to you, and teleporting, but you can also summon a weapon." He looked up at Higashi, and said, "She has the power to heal as well, and with the right training, she might get better than me."

"Do you know what caused her powers to take over like that when she saved us?" Higashi asked.

"That's the strange thing; I can't sense anything that could have caused that," Hayako said. "Her healing ability is definitely greater than normal, but other than that and the fact that she can summon a weapon, there's nothing unusual about her powers."

"Is it possible that when Ichigo drained herself, the power she had then vanished?" Higashi asked.

"I didn't think of that, that's a possibility," Hayako said. He looked back at Ichigo as she yawned.

Anzu came out of the kitchen, and said, "Kids, it's bedtime now."

"I'm done anyways," Hayako said.

Anzu smiled and said, "Ichigo, Kisshu, say goodnight."

"Night," Kisshu said.

"Good night Uncle Higashi, good night Uncle Hayako," Ichigo said.

"Come give me a hug," Higashi said, kneeling to embrace Ichigo and Kisshu, who hugged back happily.

When he let them go, Anzu came over and took both Ichigo and Kisshu by the hand, and led the way to their room. When they got there, Anzu said, "Ribbons and hairties out, please."

Ichigo untied her hair ribbons as Kisshu sulkily took his hairties out. Anzu picked up a hairbrush from on top of the bookshelf, and said, "Ichigo, come sit down."

Ichigo came over and sat down on the bed, and Anzu started brushing her hair. It felt nice, and Ichigo sighed happily. "You like that?" Anzu asked.

"It feels nice," Ichigo replied happily. Anzu smiled as she continued brushing Ichigo's hair. When she was done, Ichigo was getting sleepy. Anzu looked at her and said, "Climb into bed, I just have to brush Kisshu's hair."

"I already brushed my hair," Kisshu said sulkily. Anzu looked at him, and shook her head, giggling. Kisshu's hair was practically standing on end in the back.

"Kish, you're supposed to pull the brush down, not up," she said. "Come over here."

Kisshu slouched over, and sat down on the bed as Anzu picked up the hairbrush again. She started brushing his hair, and he relaxed too. When she was done, Kisshu climbed under the blankets with Ichigo, and Anzu tucked them in. She kissed each of their foreheads, and said, "Sleep tight."

"'Kay…." Ichigo and Kisshu said sleepily. Anzu turned the light out, and left as Ichigo and Kisshu fell asleep. As Ichigo slipped further into sleep, she started dreaming.

_**Ichigo's dream: **__A girl with short hot pink hair, furry black animal ears, and a furry black tail was attacking Kisshu, who looked older. She was wearing a poufy hot pink dress, and dark pink knee-high lace-up boots. Ichigo didn't recognize her, and was puzzled as to why Kisshu was older. Suddenly the girl lifted a heart-shaped thing with a bell in the middle, and shouted, "Ribon… Strawberry Check!" Ichigo watched in horror as a bunch of bubbles hit Kisshu, and he cried out in pain before falling to the ground, unconscious. The girl walked over to him, and started to aim another attack at him. Ichigo screamed- and everything went black._

_**-End dream-**_

Ichigo's eyes shot open, and then she blinked. The room was lit up, and Ichigo saw Anzu, Higashi, and Kisshu looking down at her worriedly. "Ichigo, what happened?" Anzu asked. "You were screaming."

"This weird girl killed Kisshu!" Ichigo wailed, and started crying.

Anzu hugged her, and started stroking her hair as she said softly, "It's okay, it was just a bad dream. Kisshu's right here, and he's fine. See?"

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, then let go of Anzu and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back, and Anzu hugged both of them.

It took a while before Ichigo calmed down, but Anzu, Kisshu, and Higashi kept hugging her. "Ichigo, I promise I won't die," Kisshu said. "I won't ever leave you, okay?"

Ichigo looked at him. "Promise?" she said.

Kisshu smiled. "I promise," he said.

Ichigo sighed. "Thanks," she said softly. "I'm tired…"

"You two should go back to sleep," Higashi said. "It's pretty late."

"'Kay…" Ichigo said sleepily.

"Do you want to borrow Snuggles?" Kisshu asked, holding out his stuffed animal.

"What will you sleep with?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu looked worried. Ichigo noticed and said, "Can I hug you instead? Then you can keep Snuggles."

"'Kay!" Kisshu said. He and Ichigo laid back down, and Anzu tucked them in as Ichigo snuggled against Kisshu. He fell back to sleep as she hugged him, and Anzu and Higashi left, turning out the light again.

Ichigo fell back to sleep hugging Kisshu, and didn't have any nightmares for the rest of the night.

Her memories of being human were completely gone.

_**Earth, eight years later: **_Ryou and Keiichiro were in the basement trying to figure out how to kill Aoyama without getting arrested, when one of the computers shut down. "What just happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"That computer was supposed to track Ichigo, and would remain active as long as she was still able to turn back to a human once back on Earth," Ryou said grimly. "Since it shut down, that means not only has she fully become a Cyniclon, she has no memory of being human, or of her past. We've lost her completely."

"If she comes here for peace talks, will that do anything?" Keiichiro asked. "She spent a lot of time here since she became a Mew."

"I doubt it," Ryou said gloomily. "She's only been a Mew for a matter of months; that would be the first set of memories to go. And the fact that she doesn't even recognize the other Mews means that even bringing her to places she might have been familiar with before won't bring her memory back." He put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I did that…." he said.

Keiichiro sighed. "Well, if we want to form a truce, then we have to hope you're right about her memories; things could go badly if they find out Ichigo was once human," he said. "They'll think she's a spy, and that will definitely spell disaster for our plans."

Ryou sighed too, and said, "I guess you're right. I'm going to miss her, though."

"I will too, and I'm sure Lettuce will as well, but it's out of our hands now," Keiichiro said. "I wonder why she was sent to Earth, though."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"She's female, and before it was all males," Keiichiro said. "And Lettuce told me that Pai told her there are hardly any female warriors. She must have some kind of special power if she was chosen for a mission like this."

"I wonder what it is," Ryou said. "It's too bad I can't fix this mistake…." His eyes suddenly widened, and Keiichiro sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're too late," he said. "The time machine you made is dead."

"That's probably for the best," Lettuce said, stepping out of the shadows. "I could sense it, you know. Ichigo's feelings. Even though during the battle she was focused, I could sense that being a Cyniclon, and being with Kisshu, made her really happy. I've never felt her that happy inside since I met her. It's almost as if she was born to become a Cyniclon, and maybe she was. She saved Kisshu's family, and I'm sure that made him very happy. A month after I started dating Pai, she and Kisshu got together. During our battles she acted like she hated him, but in reality she's been head over heels for a while."

"You think she was born to be a Cyniclon?" Ryou asked.

"I can't think of any other reason why she'd be able to change history so drastically," Lettuce said. "I think the fact that she lost her memories and fully became a Cyniclon in less than a week means that it was what was meant to happen. If I'm right, we shouldn't try to change this. Ichigo is happy now; she has a family and a guy who loves her with everything he has. I don't think it's a good idea to take that away."

"She had a family here, too, though," Ryou pointed out.

"Her parents left her home alone nearly 24/7 since they decided that she could take care of herself," Lettuce said. "Her friends Moe and Miwa spent the past six months sleeping over to make sure Ichigo didn't get too depressed. Before the time machine thing came up, Moe and Miwa practically lived with Ichigo. Ichigo's very happy now, and though I think the three of us will miss her, I also think this is for the best."

Ryou sighed, but before he could say anything more, Zakuro ran in. "I can't find Mint anywhere, and Aoyama's missing too," she said breathlessly. "I think she warned him."

Ryou groaned. "That girl really doesn't care about the Earth, does she?" he asked.

"I guess she only cares about Aoyama," Lettuce said. "We have to find them before it's too late."

"I can't track her pendant," Keiichiro said grimly.

"I knew I should have put a tracking chip on her," Ryou sighed. "Lovesick people rarely act wisely."

Keiichiro sighed. "Well, we're just going to have to find another way of tracing her."

"Should we start the truce plan in the meantime?" Lettuce asked.

"Next time the Cyniclons attack," Ryou said. "With or without Mint, tell them that we want to form a truce. And Lettuce, inform Pudding of this."

"Hai," Lettuce said, and left.

"Zakuro, you can go too, if you want," Keiichiro said.

"Alright," Zakuro said. She left, and Ryou and Keiichiro both sighed.

"Only three Mews left," Ryou said softly.

**I know it's short, but there should be more soon, so please review in the meantime! I hope you all like this!**


	4. Hayako's Discovery

**Back in Time Chapter 4:**

**Hayako's Discovery**

_**Cyniclonia, eight years ago: **_Ichigo and Kisshu woke up when Anzu came in and said, "Come on kids, time to get up."

Ichigo yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Kisshu did the same, and got out of bed. As Ichigo got out of bed, Anzu came over to her and said, "Ichigo, I found you a different dress and some boots." She showed Ichigo a calf-length cream-colored dress with long sleeves, and pink bands around the hem and collar.

"It's so pretty!" Ichigo said happily. "Thanks Aunt Anzu!"

Anzu smiled. "Sure," she said. "Take off the shirt and skirt you're wearing; they're pretty wrinkled."

Ichigo obeyed, and Anzu handed her a pair of loose white pants. She put them on, and then Anzu pulled the dress over her head. "You look nice," Kisshu commented as she turned to him. He was dressed too.

Ichigo blushed and said, "Thanks Kisshu!"

Anzu smiled at them, and asked, "Ichigo, do you want me to tie your hair up?"

"Yes please," Ichigo said.

Anzu handed her a brush, and said, "I have to brush Kisshu's hair, so why don't you brush yours while I'm doing that, and then I can tie your hair up."

"Thanks!" Ichigo said happily, and started brushing her hair. Anzu went to Kisshu, and brushed out his hair, then put his hairties in. Then she came back to Ichigo and picked up her ribbons. "Okay, hold still," Anzu said.

Ichigo held still as Anzu tied her hair into two pigtails. "There you go," she said when she finished.

"Thanks Aunt Anzu!" Ichigo said.

Anzu smiled and said, "Your cousin Pai is coming over to play today."

"Yay!" Kisshu said. "I can introduce him to Ichigo!"

"Good," Anzu said. "He'll be here in an hour, so let's get you two some breakfast."

"What are we having?" Ichigo asked.

"Rolls from last night, and I've got some butter for them," Anzu said. "Your dad already left, but he said he'd be back in time for dinner."

Kisshu's face fell a bit, but he still followed Ichigo and Anzu to the kitchen. Anzu gave them each a buttered roll, and they started eating.

As they were finishing, they heard a knock on the door, and Anzu went to get it. She came back a few minutes later with Hayako and a boy a little older than Ichigo, who had purple hair and navy blue eyes. "Ichigo, this is Pai, your cousin," Anzu said.

"Hi Pai!" Ichigo said cheerfully.

"Hi," Pai said, a bit hesitant.

"Ichigo, your uncle wants to see something, so can you go with him for a little bit?" Anzu asked. "You can play with Kisshu and Pai when he's done."

Ichigo looked a bit disappointed, but said, "Okay."

Hayako smiled and said, "It's okay, Ichigo. Come with me." He held out a hand, and Ichigo took it. Hayako teleported to a room that had a sofa, a desk, and a chair, and said, "Sit down on the sofa, please." Ichigo obeyed a bit nervously, and Hayako sat down in the chair. "Ichigo, do you remember who your parents were?" he asked.

Ichigo looked puzzled. "No," she said. "I don't remember them, but I don't know why. Actually, I don't remember anything from before the rockslide. Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure," Hayako said. He came over to her and put a hand on her forehead. After a few minutes, he said, "It looks like you've got amnesia. And it feels like someone took your memories away."

Ichigo looked scared. "Why would someone take my memories away?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Hayako said. "Possibly because something bad happened to you, and the person who did this was trying to protect you from that memory."

"Is it bad that I don't remember?" Ichigo asked.

"Not necessarily," Hayako said. "If something bad happened to you, it might be better that you don't remember. It's nothing to worry about; you've got a family now, and you've got your powers. My guess is that something happened to your real parents, and someone decided you'd be better off forgetting them, rather than spending your life missing them. Anzu and Higashi will take good care of you, and you have Kisshu and Pai. And soon you'll have a new baby cousin."

"When will Aunt Yuki's baby be born?" Ichigo asked, her attention diverted from the memory problem.

Hayako noticed he had managed to divert her attention, and smiled. "The baby will be born in December, and it's currently June," he said. "So six months."

"That's forever!" Ichigo moaned. "I hope it's a girl!"

"So do we," Hayako said. "Pai, on the other hand, wants a brother."

"Can I go play with Pai and Kisshu now?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Sure," Hayako said. "Do you want to try teleporting to them by yourself?"

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Focus on Kisshu, and you should be able to see where he is," Hayako told her.

Ichigo closed her eyes, concentrating, and saw Kisshu playing with Pai in what looked like a cave. Focusing, she teleported to them, leaving Hayako to his troubled thoughts.

Ichigo teleported into the cave, startling the boys. Kisshu looked happy when he saw her; Pai just look startled. "How did you know where we were?" Pai asked.

"I focused on Kisshu, and teleported to him," Ichigo said. "Uncle Hayako told me that would work."

"I wish I was that good at teleporting," Pai said.

"You'll get there," Kisshu said.

"Easy for you to say; you teleported perfectly on your second try," Pai said.

Kisshu drooped and started to walk away, when the ground started shaking. "We have to get out of the cave!" Pai said. The three of them started to run, but Kisshu tripped as rocks started to fall. Ichigo ran back, and threw herself over him as rocks started falling fast. Pai started to run back, but the cave was basically collapsed. _MOM! AUNT ANZU! COME QUICK! _Pai screamed telepathically.

_What happened? _Anzu asked.

_The cave collapsed, and Kisshu and Ichigo are trapped! _Pai wailed. He felt Anzu cut the connection, and she teleported in a minute later. "Your mom is getting help, and she informed your dad and uncle," she told Pai. "We have to wait a bit." Anzu was trying to keep it together for Pai's sake.

_**Meanwhile, in the Council room: **_Hayako had just finished his report on Ichigo's powers when one of the women on the Council asked, "Higashi, what's wrong?"

"Anzu just called; Kisshu and Ichigo are trapped in that cave near our house," Higashi said.

"Yuki just called; she's gathering help," Hayako said. "Higashi, we need to go."

Higashi looked at Kaede-sama, who said, "Go, then." Higashi got up and teleported, followed by Hayako.

They arrived at the cave to see Yuki hugging Pai while some others were moving the rocks. Higashi and Hayako ran over and started to help.

Fifteen minutes later, Anzu was crying when one of the men helping said, "There's a blue glow under the rocks…."

Higashi ran over and looked, then helped the man pull a large rock off the pile. Underneath it, they found Ichigo and Kisshu in a glowing blue bubble. Ichigo was shielding Kisshu with her body, and looked up. "Is it safe to let the bubble thing down?" she asked.

"Yes, it's safe now," Higashi said.

Ichigo sighed, and the bubble disappeared. Higashi lifted her out of the rocks, then got Kisshu out too. Anzu ran over as Higashi knelt and hugged Ichigo and Kisshu, and hugged them as well. "Are you two okay?" Anzu asked when they broke apart.

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "Ichigo protected me."

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Anzu asked.

"My left ankle hurts," Ichigo said.

Hayako came over and put a hand on her ankle, then said, "It's sprained." His hand began to glow, and a few minutes later, he said, "How's that feel?"

Ichigo stood up, putting weight on her ankle, and said, "It feels fine, thanks Uncle Hayako!"

Hayako smiled, and looked at the others who had helped get Ichigo and Kisshu out. "Thank you all for your help," he said.

"Sure," the man who had noticed the bubble Ichigo had created said. He nodded to the others, and they all teleported off.

Hayako sighed, and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, when did you learn to form shields?" he asked.

"That's what that bubble was?" Ichigo asked. "I didn't know that. I just got scared when Kisshu tripped, and that's what happened."

"Did your powers take over again?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said.

"Did this ever happen before the rockslide?" Higashi asked.

"I don't remember," Ichigo said. "Uncle Hayako thinks someone took my memories away."

Higashi looked at Hayako, who said, "This happened before I could tell the Council. We both know that getting here was more important than me spending extra time telling the Council that someone erased Ichigo's memories."

"I know," Higashi said. "We should find out what is causing Ichigo's powers to go out of control."

"What if it's connected to Kisshu?" Anzu asked. "Both times, Ichigo said she was scared that Kisshu would get hurt, and then her powers took over. Maybe it's an instinct that she has, that causes her powers to take over whenever Kisshu's in danger."

"I didn't think of that," Higashi said. "Maybe we should see if that's true."

"I'll get to work on that after we go tell the Council someone erased Ichigo's memories," Hayako said.

"Did you recognize the energy signature?" Higashi asked.

"That's the strange thing; there wasn't an energy signature," Hayako said.

"How is that possible?" Yuki asked.

"Either it was done with a machine, or Ichigo erased her own memories somehow," Hayako said. "If it's the latter, she must have gone through something pretty traumatic."

"Maybe that's why she has an instinct to protect Kisshu; something in her past is causing her to feel the need to protect Kisshu," Anzu said.

"I guess we'll have to look into that," Hayako said.

"Aunt Anzu?" Ichigo asked.

"What's up?" Anzu asked.

"I'm tired," Ichigo said.

Higashi scooped her up, and said, "Let's get you home." Then he teleported, followed by Anzu with Kisshu.

_**Earth, eight years later: **_ Ryou's computer beeped, and he pressed a button. "The Cyniclons are here," he told Keiichiro. "I wonder if they know what we have in mind."

"Well, let's go," Keiichiro said. Ryou nodded, and they headed upstairs. They found Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding standing in the main room, and the Cyniclons facing them. Ryou was a bit stunned when he saw Ichigo standing next to Kisshu; she looked really different. Her red hair was pulled into a braid that hung over her left shoulder, tied with a red ribbon. She wore loose white pants tucked into black boots, and a top like Kisshu's, except hers was red and pink, with white bands around the sleeves and high collar. Her brown eyes had slit pupils, and she had Cyniclon ears now. The bandages on her arms were pink.

Keiichiro noticed Ryou was a bit speechless, and poked him, then asked, "What's going on?"

"We came to find out what happened to our leader," Kisshu said. "But Mew Lettuce says you want to form a truce."

Ryou collected himself and said, "That's right. We want to end the fighting."

"And what would happen to our people?" Ichigo asked.

"We would give you all our Mew Aqua to save your planet," Lettuce said. "We should have more than enough."

"Our leader is completely against cooperation," Pai said.

"Don't you mean he WAS, Pai?" Taruto asked. "He's gone missing."

"His human host ran off with Mew Mint," Zakuro said. "We think she told him that he's your leader's human host."

"Great…." Kisshu sighed. He looked at Pai and asked, "Is forming a truce a good idea?"

"Considering the pollution on this planet- yes," Pai said. He looked back at Ryou and said, "We have to contact our real leader; we will return with her answer." With that the four Cyniclons teleported out.

**I hope to have more up soon, so please review in the meantime. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. Nightmares

**Back in Time Chapter 5:**

**Nightmares**

_**Cyniclonia: **_Higashi teleported home with Ichigo, who was already half-asleep. Anzu was right behind him with Kisshu, and they landed in Kisshu and Ichigo's room. Higashi set Ichigo down on the bed, and she took her boots off, then sleepily climbed under the covers. Anzu tucked her in and said, "Get some sleep."

"'Kay…." Ichigo said, her eyes closing. Soon she was asleep, and Anzu gently ushered Kisshu out of the room, followed by Higashi.

As they went to the living room, there was a knock on the front door. Anzu went to get it, and let Yuki and Pai in. "I brought Pai to play with Kisshu, but they have to stay here," Yuki said. "How's Ichigo?"

"Sleeping," Higashi said. He looked at Pai and Kisshu, and said, "Play quiet, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," Kisshu said. Pai nodded. They sat down on the living room floor with a board game, and started playing. Meanwhile, Anzu, Yuki, and Higashi went to the kitchen to talk.

The adults sat at the table, and Yuki sighed. "Hayako's pretty worried about Ichigo," she said softly.

"The memory thing?" Anzu asked.

"That, and he's still trying to figure out why Ichigo's powers keep going out of control," Yuki said. "Your idea is a good theory, but he can't figure out if that's the cause, or if it's something else. And if it is something else, could it be triggered by anger?"

"She doesn't seem to get angry," Anzu said. "But I guess there hasn't really been anything for her to be angry about since she came to us."

"What are his theories on the memory problem?" Higashi asked.

"Hayako thinks something other than a Cyniclon erased Ichigo's memories, but he can't figure out what or why," Yuki said. "And according to him, he can't reverse whatever did this to her. His best guess is that someone used some type of machine to erase her memories for some reason. There's apparently no energy signature."

"It makes me wonder what her life was like before she saved us," Anzu said. "If someone erased her memories of it, it must have been pretty bad."

"I also wonder where she came from," Higashi said. "No one I asked had ever seen her before she saved us from the rockslide."

"I heard that there's a group of Cyniclons that broke off from being under Kaede-sama's control," Yuki said. "It's possible that she was one of them. Hayako's positive she's a Cyniclon, so she's not from a different planet or anything."

"Why would a family send their daughter to live somewhere else, and erase her memories?" Anzu asked.

"There's more than one possibility," Higashi said. "One is that her family, if she was from a group of renegades, decided they didn't agree with their new leader, and sent Ichigo away for her own protection. If that is the case, they must have wanted to make sure someone would take her in regardless of her parentage, so they erased her past. That seems the most likely to me, but there is one other possibility."

"Why do I get the sense this isn't going to be a good thing?" Anzu asked.

"My only other thought is that Ichigo is a spy of some sort," Higashi said. "I sincerely doubt that, but if her memories were erased, it could be so someone could one day come back for her."

"No offense, Higashi, but that's pretty far-fetched," Yuki said dryly. "She's only eight years old."

"I agree with you, it was just a thought," Higashi said. "I'm never going to tell the Council of this conversation, either. I think the memory loss isn't as important as figuring out what keeps causing her powers to go out of control."

"Well, Hayako's working on it," Yuki said.

Suddenly they heard a scream, and Anzu jumped up and ran to Ichigo and Kisshu's room. Kisshu ran in at the same time, looking scared as Anzu tapped Ichigo's forehead. "Ichigo, wake up," she said softly.

Ichigo's eyes shot open. She didn't calm down, though, and Anzu asked, "What happened?"

"This weird girl killed Kisshu!" Ichigo wailed, and started crying.

Kisshu came over as Anzu hugged Ichigo and said, "Sweetie, Kisshu's fine. It was just a bad dream, okay?"

Kisshu sat down on the bed with them as Higashi and Yuki came in, and said, "Ichigo, I promise I'll never leave you. I'm not going to die, okay?"

Ichigo let go of Anzu and hugged Kisshu, who hugged her back. Anzu started stroking her hair gently as Higashi came over. "Ichigo, can you describe your dream to me?" he asked.

Ichigo took her face out of Kisshu's shoulder, and said, "In the dream, Kisshu's older, like a teenager or something, and he's fighting a girl with furry black ears and a tail. She takes out something that looks like a pink heart with a bell in the middle, and bubbles shoot out of it. The bubbles hit Kisshu, and they hurt him. He passes out, and the girl aims another bubble attack at him, and then he disappears. And then everything goes black."

"I think that's just a dream you're having because you're afraid of losing Kisshu," Higashi said. "If you continue having it, let us know, okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said.

Higashi smiled, but before he could say anything, Anzu started coughing. "Anzu, what's wrong?" Higashi asked when she stopped.

"I don't know, I just had a tickle in my throat," Anzu said.

Yuki put a hand on Anzu's chest, and looked worried. Anzu looked puzzled, until Yuki said, "You're coming down with Toru Fever. We should get you to the hospital. Leave the kids with Higashi."

Anzu reluctantly took Yuki's hand, and looked back at Ichigo and Kisshu, who looked really worried. Then Yuki teleported, and Kisshu started crying. Ichigo hugged him, her lip trembling as she tried not to cry. Higashi knelt next them, and said, "Your mom will be fine, okay? Uncle Hayako's the best healer on the planet, remember?"

"But you told me there's no cure for Toru Fever!" Kisshu wailed.

Higashi pulled him and Ichigo into his arms. "If it's caught early, it can be cured," he said softly.

Suddenly Yuki teleported in, and her expression was not encouraging. Higashi sighed and followed her out of the room. "You kids stay put," he said.

A few minutes after they left, Ichigo and Kisshu looked at each other- then promptly went to eavesdrop on the adults.

As they reached a good eavesdropping spot, they heard Yuki say, "Her fever went up pretty fast."

Then they heard a sound sort of like a sob, and Yuki saying, "I'm sorry."

Ichigo felt Kisshu shaking; he was clinging to her. Suddenly she felt her powers take over again, and with Kisshu still clinging to her, teleported to where she sensed Anzu.

Hayako was trying to bring Anzu's fever down when he heard teleportation, and, expecting it to be Higashi, looked up. He was shocked to see Ichigo, with Kisshu clinging to her skirt. "Kisshu, you need to let go now," she said. Kisshu reluctantly let go of her, and she walked over to the bed. Hayako noticed her eyes were glowing, and thought, _Her powers must have taken over again. I guess it's time to see whether I was right about her healing ability._

Hayako went to Kisshu, and hugged him as Ichigo put her hand on Anzu's chest. Her whole body lit up, and Hayako saw the glow start to cover Anzu's body as well. Then he noticed the glow surrounding Anzu was starting to sink into her body. Ten minutes later, there was a flash, and Hayako shielded his eyes. When the flash faded, he saw Ichigo collapsed on the floor, and Anzu waking up.

Letting go of Kisshu, he walked over and put a hand on Anzu's chest. His eyes widened; it was as if she had never been sick. Then Hayako knelt next to Ichigo, and put a hand on her chest. It felt to him like all her power had been leeched away, and panicked, he shouted telepathically, _Yuki! Higashi! Come quick!_

He didn't get a response, but Yuki and Higashi teleported in a minute later. "Hayako, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Ichigo completely drained herself; I need your help," Hayako said. Yuki immediately came over, and put her hand over Ichigo's heart. Hayako put his hand over hers, and they both started pouring their power into Ichigo.

When they both stopped ten minutes later, Yuki said, "That should do it, but I don't know when she'll wake up. I think she should stay here at least until she wakes up."

"Alright," Higashi said. "How's Anzu?"

"She's fine, she just needs to sleep off the healing," Hayako said. "Ichigo completely healed her; that's probably why she's so drained."

Higashi sighed. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

Yuki sighed too, and said, "Kisshu needs to stay with her. If he gets scared or is in danger while she's recovering, her powers will try to take over regardless of her physical condition. Go get him."

Higashi teleported out, and returned with Kisshu. "Is Mom okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, but Ichigo drained herself healing your mom, and we need you to stay with her," Higashi said. "She's not going to get better if you're not here."

"I'll stay," Kisshu said.

"Good," Hayako said.

_**Earth: **_The remaining Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro looked at each other. Keiichiro sighed. "We'll contact you when they come back, so until then, you three can go home," he said.

Zakuro nodded, and she, Pudding, and Lettuce left after detransforming.

_**The next day: **_The Cyniclons teleported in as the Mews were closing up the Café. Ryou looked at them and asked, "Did you talk with your leader?"

"Yes," Pai said. "She has agreed to the truce, but she wants us to find Deep Blue's human host and kill him before bringing the Mew Aqua back. She wants no interference from Deep Blue now that she knows he had no intention of helping us. We can handle killing him, but we don't know what he looks like."

"Pudding has a picture, na no da!" Pudding said. She ran off, and Keiichiro asked, "Why would Pudding have a picture?"

"I'm sure she did something sneaky and caught Aoyama and Mint kissing," Ryou sighed. "Either that or she's picking the lock on Mint's locker."

Pudding bounced back into the room and handed Pai a picture of Aoyama, which was in a frame covered in hearts. "Mint-oneechan's lock was easy to pick, na no da," Pudding said happily.

"That's one weird obsession," Kisshu said. "The guy's not even good-looking."

"Maybe she likes him for something other than his looks," Ichigo said. "I agree, though. He looks boring."

Pai sighed. "Alright, I guess we should get going," he said. Looking at Ryou, he said, "We cannot guarantee Mew Mint's safe return. If she fights, we will fight back."

"Understood," Keiichiro said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He nodded to the others, and they teleported out.

"I guess we wait," Ryou said. "I hope it goes well."

The others nodded.

**Another chapter! I think next chapter might have something about school for Ichigo and Kisshu on Cyniclonia, but I'm not sure yet. Review please!**


	6. School

**Back in Time Chapter 6:**

**School**

_**Cyniclonia: **_Kisshu was sitting next to Ichigo, who was still asleep. Anzu was fine now, but Ichigo was still unconscious. Hayako had told Kisshu to call him when Ichigo woke up.

Suddenly he noticed Ichigo was stirring, and asked softly, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked at him. "Is Aunt Anzu okay?" she asked. "What happened?"

"You healed her completely, but Uncle Hayako said you drained yourself again," Kisshu said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel pretty shaky," Ichigo said.

"Uncle Hayako said call him when you woke up," Kisshu said, and concentrated. _Uncle Hayako, Ichigo's awake, _he said telepathically.

Hayako teleported in a few minutes later, and said, "Thanks, Kisshu." Then he went over to Ichigo, and put a hand on her chest. His hand began to glow, and Ichigo felt her shakiness start to go away. Finally Hayako took his hand away, and said, "You should rest for at least the rest of today. You really drained yourself this time."

"Sorry," Ichigo said sleepily.

"It's fine; Anzu would have died if you hadn't," Hayako said. "Kisshu's going to stay with you, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Ichigo said. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah," Hayako said.

Kisshu climbed onto the bed with Ichigo, and stroked her hair. She fell asleep as he continued stroking her hair, and leaned into his hand a bit. Hayako left quietly.

The next day, Ichigo was fine, and Hayako took her and Kisshu home. Anzu and Higashi were waiting, and Anzu immediately asked, "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo said.

Anzu hugged her and said, "Thanks for saving me."

Ichigo hugged back as she said, "I love you, Aunt Anzu."

"I love you too, sweetie," Anzu said. She let Ichigo go after a minute, and said, "You and Kisshu are going to start school tomorrow, okay? It's been on hold since the rockslide, but school will start up again tomorrow. You and Kisshu are in all the same academic classes, but the classes to train your powers are different, okay?"

"Why?" Ichigo asked puzzledly.

"Kisshu's talent is for fighting, and yours is for healing," Higashi explained. "So you need to be in different classes for that."

"Okay," Ichigo said, but she looked worried.

"We already told your teachers and Kisshu's fighting instructors that your powers will go out of control if something happens to Kisshu," Higashi said. "But Kisshu's the top of the class, so don't worry about him. Oh, and Pai will be in your healing class, okay?"

"Okay!" Ichigo said, slightly more cheerful.

The next morning, Anzu woke Ichigo and Kisshu up, then gave them some breakfast, and hugged them both goodbye. "Be good," she said.

"We will," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu walked off, Kisshu holding Ichigo's hand. They saw a lot of other kids on their way to school as well, and soon they reached a large building. Kisshu led the way to their first class, which was writing and reading.

There were only a few kids and the teacher when Kisshu and Ichigo walked in. The teacher looked up, and asked incredulously, "Kisshu, you're EARLY!?"

"I wanted to get Ichigo here on time," Kisshu said. "Did you want me to be late?"

The teacher collected herself and said, "No, I was just surprised. Go take a seat."

Kisshu pulled Ichigo to a seat, and she sat down, with him next to her. More kids filed in, and soon all the seats were filled. The teacher stood and said, "We have a new student today. Ikisatashi Ichigo, will you stand up?"

Ichigo obeyed, and the teacher said, "Thank you. You can sit down now; let's start the lesson." She passed out a bunch of books, and said, "Okay, we're going to take turns reading pages. Shina, will you start?"

A girl in the back stood up and started reading the first page of the book. The students took turns reading until the bell rang, halfway through the book. "Alright, for homework, I want you all to write a paragraph on what you learned in the book so far," the teacher said.

"Hai, Sensei," the class chorused, and left for math.

"I HATE math," Kisshu said on their way.

"I'm not big on it either," Ichigo said. "Does anyone like it?"

"Pai does," Kisshu said. "He likes science and math a lot. I think he's crazy."

Ichigo giggled as they went into the math room. This teacher was a man, and he looked strict. As the last kid came in, the teacher said, "Due to last time's little fiasco, anyone laughing will be going straight to the office."

Ichigo raised her hand and asked, "Fiasco?"

"I do not want to talk about it," the teacher said.

One of the boys in the back said, "That's because you fainted, right Sensei?"

The teacher glared at the boy. While this was going on, Kisshu told Ichigo, "I poured red food coloring into his water, and he thought it was blood, and passed out."

Ichigo covered her mouth, smothering her giggles. By the time she calmed down, the teacher had finished talking with the boy in the back, and was passing out a worksheet. "Alright, all of you get to work," he said.

The class went by slowly this time; the worksheet was more boring than difficult. As they finished, Ichigo and Kisshu started having a telepathic conversation. _Next class is science, _Kisshu said. _Be careful of the teacher; he's perverted._

_Why is a pervert teaching at a school? _Ichigo asked.

_Beats me, but he's CREEPY, _Kisshu said.

_Great… I hope he doesn't notice me, _Ichigo said.

_Don't worry, I'll protect you, _Kisshu said.

Ichigo blushed as the bell rang. _Thanks, Kisshu, _she said happily.

They had planned to sit in the back row, but they got to class a bit late, and ended up in the front row, mentally groaning. The teacher came to the front of the room, and said, "We're studying cells today."

Ichigo got the distinct sense that he was looking only at her, and asked telepathically, _Kisshu, is it just me, or is he looking at me?_

Kisshu looked, and said, _It's not just you._

Ichigo shivered a bit, and got even more nervous when the teacher came over. As he looked at her, he licked his lips a bit. Totally freaked out now, Ichigo teleported out to the hallway. She reappeared, and immediately a female teacher who was in the hall asked sternly, "What are you doing out of class?"

"The creepy science teacher wants to eat me!" Ichigo wailed, as they heard a loud crash from the room, and Kisshu shouting, "No scaring Ichigo-chan!"

The teacher went into the classroom, and Ichigo peeked around the door. The crash had apparently been the teacher's desk being split in two, since he was lying in the ruins of it, unconscious. The female teacher sighed and asked, "Kisshu, did you have to do that?"

"Yes, because he was freaking Ichigo-chan out with his pervertedness," Kisshu said. "He looked at her like she was prey or something, and licked his lips. Can you fire him? I think he's a pedophile."

The teacher sighed. "And where are we going to find another science teacher?" she asked wearily.

"Well, you could either make Pai do it, or you could discontinue this stupid class altogether," Kisshu said. "Seriously, what's the point?"

"That's none of your business," the teacher said. "It's required."

"In other words, there IS no point, it's just another stupid thing we have to learn," Kisshu said. "And since there isn't any point in doing it, you can fire the pedophile, and the rest of us can have TWO recess periods instead of one!"

"The office, Kisshu," the teacher said. "NOW. And take Ichigo with you."

"Aww…." Kisshu said. He came over to Ichigo and took her hand, then teleported to the office.

The woman at the desk looked up, and asked wearily, "Alright, what did you do this time?"

"I judo-threw the pedophile science teacher into his desk, and the desk split in half," Kisshu said.

"And what was the reason this time?" the woman asked.

"He was scaring Ichigo-chan," Kisshu said. "He kept looking at her while he was talking, and when he came over to us, he licked his lips like he wanted to eat her. Then she teleported, and I decided to make it clear that scaring Ichigo-chan isn't okay. When are you going to fire him?"

"If we question him and find he really is a pedophile, THEN we'll fire him," the woman said. "If not, he's not going anywhere."

"I'm never going NEAR him again," Ichigo said. "He'll eat me!"

"If he so much as looks at you, I'll destroy him," Kisshu said. "He's going DOWN."

"Seriously, Kisshu, do you have to?" the woman asked wearily.

"If you fire the pedophile, no," Kisshu said. "If you don't, I'll destroy him. I'll give you till the end of today to decide. Or I could just go tell my dad that our science teacher is a pedophile."

"You're a nightmare sometimes, you know that?" the woman asked. She sighed, then said, "I'll question him, and then decide whether or not to fire him. Now go to history class."

"Fine…." Kisshu said. "Come on, Ichigo-chan."

"What's the history teacher like?" Ichigo asked as they walked.

"She's a dinosaur, and she's BORING," Kisshu said. "At least she's fairly nice, though."

"She's a dinosaur?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so," Kisshu said. "She's certainly old enough to be one, and she's got some lizard-like features."

Ichigo giggled as they walked into the history room.

_**Earth, with Kisshu, Ichigo, Pai, and Taruto: **_The four Cyniclons landed in front of a large house, and looked at each other. Then Ichigo concentrated, and said, "Top floor."

"Let's go," Kisshu said. The four of them teleported again, and landed in a hallway. Kisshu's ears pricked a bit, and he said, "The far end of the hall." The others nodded, and followed him to the doors at the end of the hall. Once they reached them, they heard voices. Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and together, they kicked the doors down.

Mint and Aoyama were in there, and they looked up, startled. "How did you know where we were?" Mint asked warily.

"We can teleport to anyone, provided we know what they look like," Ichigo said. "We're here to kill your boyfriend. Interfere, and we won't hold back."

To their worry, Aoyama smirked. Then he began to glow.

_**Earth, with Ryou, Keiichiro, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding: **_"The computers just detected a huge energy response in the same location as the Cyniclons," Ryou said. "Go get the girls together."

"Hai," Keiichiro said, and ran out.

The battle was beginning….

**I'll try to have more out soon! Please review!**


	7. Healing and Fighting Classes

**Back in Time Chapter 7:**

**Healing And Fighting Classes**

Ichigo and Kisshu got through History class without falling asleep, and then went to the cafeteria for lunch. They both got in line, but it didn't escape their notice that a lot of kids were looking at them.

As they sat down at an empty table, Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, why is everyone staring at us?"

"Probably because I actually hurt one of the teachers this time," Kisshu said. "And they know that I'm like Pai; we don't normally like girls. In fact, up until you, Pai and I avoided girls at all costs."

"But you asked Aunt Anzu and Uncle Higashi to adopt me," Ichigo commented.

"You're special," Kisshu said. Ichigo blushed as he continued, "I could feel it when we met, that you're special. And you saved Mom and Dad. And you've saved me more than once. You're really special, Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo blushed, smiling happily. "Thanks Kisshu," she said happily.

Kisshu smiled too. "Maybe someday we'll bond," he said.

"That would be great," Ichigo said happily. She started eating her bowl of soup, and Kisshu did the same. They finished before the bell, and Ichigo asked, "What's next?"

"I've got fighting class, and you've got healing class," Kisshu said. "Pai will be in your class, 'kay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. She looked around, and said, "I don't see Pai…"

"He's over by the window; he likes eating alone," Kisshu said. "At least he's eating in here today; he can show you where the classroom is. I'll call him over." He concentrated, and Pai came over a minute later.

"What's up?" Pai asked when he reached them.

"Ichigo's in your healing class, can you show her where the classroom is?" Kisshu asked. "I've got fighting class."

"Sure," Pai said. He looked at Ichigo, and said, "Don't worry about Kisshu; he's the top of the class, and he's never gotten more than a few bruises."

Ichigo looked at Kisshu. "You must be amazing," she said.

"Not really," Kisshu said. "The other kids just aren't that great."

"Don't let Kaito hear that," Pai said dryly.

"Too late, Ikisatashi," a boy with dark blue hair and green eyes said from behind Kisshu.

Kisshu sighed. "Behind me again?" he asked. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like maybe actually working on your fighting skills, rather than tormenting me and Pai? Who knows, you might actually get into the military if you start working on your skills."

"I'll be getting a place in the military no matter what," the boy said.

"Seriously, Kaito, if you can't even beat Kino, there's no way you'll get into the military," Kisshu said. "The military requires skill, not just parentage. You don't have any skill. If you stopped teasing people long enough to practice, you might, but currently you've got no skill. And to think you're older than me…."

"While you two work this out, I'm taking Ichigo to class," Pai said, and all but dragged Ichigo off.

When they were outside the cafeteria, Pai said, "Sorry, I didn't want your powers to go out of control if they end up in another fistfight. Kisshu always wins, but I was worried that if you saw him fighting, you'd get scared."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

Pai smiled. "Sure," he said. "Let's go to class; the bell will ring soon anyways."

"'Kay," Ichigo said. She followed Pai to a large classroom, with large tables instead of desks. The teacher, a petite woman with brown hair and gray eyes, looked up, and said, "Oh, hello. You two are here early."

"Kisshu and Kaito are at it again, and I thought it would scare Ichigo if they got into another fistfight," Pai said.

The teacher's eyes widened a bit, and she asked, "So this is Ichigo?"

"Hi," Ichigo said. "Have we met?"

"No, but it's nice to meet you," the teacher said. "I'm Yuka."

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, do you know anything about healing?" Yuka asked.

"No, all I know is that when Aunt Anzu got Toru Fever, my powers took over my mind again, and I completely healed her," Ichigo said. "But I can't remember how I did that."

Yuka looked at Pai, who said, "Dad said Ichigo also completely drained herself, and that he and Mom had to give her a lot of power to make sure she'd be okay."

"What's this about your powers taking over your mind?" Yuka asked Ichigo.

"Whenever Kisshu's in danger or really scared, my powers take over so I can protect him," Ichigo said. "Uncle Hayako doesn't know why, and neither do I."

"So it's only in relation to feeling Kisshu's fear?" Yuka asked. "It's not ever triggered by anger?"

"Not that I know of," Ichigo said.

Yuka looked at Pai, and asked, "Do you anticipate any problems with Kisshu being in fighting class?"

"No, he's the top of the class, and never gets more than a bruise," Pai said. "I do worry about putting Ichigo to sleep, though."

"That was going to be today's lesson; is something wrong?" Yuka asked.

"Dad told me Ichigo has nightmares about Kisshu dying," Pai said. He looked at Ichigo, and asked, "If I'm here, and you have a nightmare, will I be enough to calm you down?"

"Maybe…" Ichigo said. "I don't want to have a nightmare. They're scary…."

"Well, we can just put you to sleep for a short amount of time," Yuka said. "Do you normally have the nightmare right away?"

"No," Ichigo said.

"Alright," Yuka said. The bell rang before she could say more, and when the sound faded, Yuka said, "Pai, I want you to pair up with Ichigo if we're working in pairs, okay?"

"Okay," Pai said. "Come on, let's sit down, Ichigo."

Ichigo followed him to a table, and sat down next to him.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu: **_Kisshu was a bit worried about Ichigo, but as usual during fighting class, he pushed it away. His fistfight with Kaito had ended up with Kaito having a black eye, and Kisshu with a small scratch on his arm. Currently Kaito was paired with another student. This class was all boys, since there weren't currently any girls strong enough to be considered for the military. There were two instructors as well, and they were busy pairing the boys up. To Kisshu's surprise, he was the only one not picked. Everyone else had a sparring partner. His ears drooped a bit when he noticed the other boys snickering.

They stopped pretty quickly, though, when the assistant instructor came up to Kisshu and said, "You're fighting me today. If you win, you get to fight Choji tomorrow."

Kisshu was startled, but didn't show it as he said, "Hai, Gen-sensei. What number are we?"

"We're going first," Gen said. He went to the center of the room, and Kisshu followed him. The other boys and the main instructor, Choji, stood against the wall to watch. "Hand-to-hand only," Choji called out. "You can fly, but not teleport."

Kisshu nodded, watching Gen. He had already learned to watch Gen's chest and leg muscles rather than his face. "Begin!" Choji called out. Gen lunged forward, and Kisshu noticed he was going to punch him. Just as Gen brought his fist up, Kisshu grabbed his wrist, and performed the same move he had used on the science teacher, flinging Gen to the floor. Gen got up quickly, and Kisshu lunged, pulling his fist back. Gen saw this, and went to block against it- only to have Kisshu's foot hit him in the chest. Kisshu leaped back as Gen staggered back, then lunged again, leaping into the air, and kicking Gen in the chest again. This time he went flying back, and hit the wall- then slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"That's it! Kisshu wins!" Choji shouted. Kisshu landed, breathing hard. The other boys looked like they were in shock. Kisshu had actually _beat _one of their instructors in less than fifteen minutes.

Choji went over to Gen, and tapped his forehead. As he started to wake up, Choji came over to Kisshu, and said, "Good work, Kisshu."

"Thank you, sir," Kisshu said.

Choji smiled- a rare occurrence. "Gen and I talked, and since you beat him, and I'm busy with the other boys, he's going to see if you can summon a weapon, and if you can, start either teaching you how to use it, or finding you a teacher."

"Really?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Really," Choji said. He looked over at Gen, who came over.

"Nice fight, Kisshu," Gen said. "Do you want to see what weapon you have?"

"Yeah!" Kisshu said excitedly.

"Alright, let's move back, since Choji's going to be refereeing the next fight here," Gen said. Kisshu followed him to the other side of the gym, which was where these classes were held.

_**Back with Ichigo and Pai: **_The lesson had started, and Yuka was having people put their partners to sleep. The first pair she called up was Pai and Ichigo. "Alright, Ichigo, I'm going to walk you through this," Yuka said, as Pai lay down on the table. "Put your hand on Pai's forehead."

Ichigo obeyed, and Yuka said, "Okay, now I want you to imagine what sleep feels like to you, and then focus on using that feeling on Pai."

Ichigo closed her eyes, concentrating. Sleep felt peaceful and warm to her, so she focused on that feeling, and then felt the feeling she had formed in her mind flow into Pai. When she felt him relax, she opened her eyes, and looked at Pai, who was sound asleep. She took her hand away, and looked at Yuka, who looked startled. "Wow, you got it right on your first try," she said. "Now I want you to wake him up. To do that, you tap his forehead with one finger, and imagine him waking up."

Ichigo tapped Pai's forehead, imagining him waking up, and he opened his eyes a minute later, then sat up. "That worked," he said. "Good job, Ichigo."

"Thanks!" Ichigo said happily.

"I've never seen anyone learn that fast," Yuka said. "I'm impressed, Ichigo. Have you ever had training in healing prior to this class?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said. "I don't remember anything from before I saved Kisshu, Aunt Anzu, and Uncle Higashi from the rockslide."

"You have amnesia?" Yuka asked, startled.

"I guess," Ichigo said.

"It's okay," Yuka said. "I want Pai to try putting you to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. She climbed onto the table, and laid back. Pai put a hand on her forehead, then concentrated. She started to feel sleepy, and soon she was asleep. About a minute after she fell asleep, she felt someone tapping her forehead, and opened her eyes.

She sat up as Yuka said, "Good work, Pai. Though considering your parents' talents, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You two can have the rest of the class off. Telepathy if you're going to talk, though."

"Hai," Ichigo and Pai said. They sat back down as Yuka moved on.

_**Back with Kisshu: **_Gen looked at Kisshu, and said, "Alright, to summon your weapon, you have to imagine yourself holding it. You should keep in mind that you don't always get what you picture, though."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"Your weapon is made from your soul's desire," Gen said. "So your weapon will be whatever your soul's desire is, not your heart or mind's desire. That's why some of us end up with different weapons than we originally thought. I imagined a sword with ice abilities when I started out, but I've got a spear with ice abilities instead."

"Oh…" Kisshu said. "Can I try?"

"Yes, go ahead," Gen said.

Kisshu closed his eyes, concentrating. He thought two swords would be cool, so he imagined two short swords in his hands. Suddenly he felt power building up, and he brought his arms up, crossing his wrists. He felt something form in each hand, and gripped what felt like two hilts. Then he opened his eyes. He was holding two swords, each with two prong-like side guards. The blades were almost rounded, tapering into a sharp point. Both hilts were decorated with a blue oval-shaped jewel, and wrapped in rawhide.

"These are COOL!" Kisshu said happily.

"Those are sais," Gen said. "I guess we will have to find you a different teacher; Choji and I don't have much sword experience, much less with two swords. I'm impressed, though; most six-year-olds can't even fight the way you do, much less summon a weapon on their first try. Can you make them disappear?"

Kisshu concentrated again, and the swords disappeared. "Good," Gen said. "Class is about to end; you can go get your stuff and leave."

"Thanks!" Kisshu said happily. He went to the locker room, grabbed his school bag, and left the gym, heading for the healing classroom.

_**Earth, eight years later: **_The four Cyniclons watched warily as Aoyama turned into Deep Blue. Finally he was fully transformed, and holding a long sword. "Aoyama-kun?" Mint asked shakily.

Deep Blue laughed evilly. "You really should have listened to your leader, foolish girl," he said. "I was just using you to get close to the Mews. Aoyama never truly existed."

Mint sank to her knees in shock as Deep Blue turned to Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. "Let's see how good you truly are," he said, smirking evilly.

The Cyniclons took out their weapons- Pai his fans, Taruto his click-clack weapon, Kisshu his sais, and Ichigo took out a pair of sais as well. "Is there even enough space in here for a fight?" Taruto asked.

Deep Blue smirked and waved a hand. Suddenly they were standing in the middle of a huge room, and Deep Blue said, "As long as I am alive, you will never be able to leave." Then he lunged at them, and they scattered.

_**Meanwhile, with the remaining Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro: **_"They're trapped in a different dimension," Keiichiro said grimly.

"So we can't get to them?" Lettuce asked.

"You might be able to, but if you fail, and Deep Blue survives, you all will be trapped there," Ryou said. "I can send you, but I want you three to think carefully about this."

**Will the Mews go to help? Find out by reviewing! Seriously, I need reviews! I've got 1,235 views, but only 57 reviews. Can people please review? **


	8. Kidnapped!

**Back in Time Chapter 8:**

**Kidnapped!**

Kisshu went to the healing classroom as the bell rang, and waited for Ichigo and Pai to come out. Finally they walked out, and Ichigo said, "Hi Kisshu! Pai and I both got putting people to sleep right on our first try!"

"Great!" Kisshu said. "I beat Gen-sensei, and I've got weapons now!"

Pai's jaw hit the floor. "You BEAT one of the instructors?" he asked, shocked.

"Yup, and apparently I'm fighting Choji-sensei tomorrow," Kisshu said. "And then they're going to find someone to teach me how to use my new weapons."

"What did you get?" Pai asked.

"Gen-sensei called them 'sais'," Kisshu said.

"That's so cool, Kisshu!" Ichigo said happily. Kisshu smiled.

"Uh… did you do something this morning?" Pai asked. "The principal's coming this way."

"I judo-threw the pedophile science teacher into his desk," Kisshu said. "I hope she's decided to fire him…."

The principal reached them, and said, "Kisshu, you and Ichigo are coming with me. Pai, you can come or go home."

"I'll come," Pai said.

The principal led the way back to her office, and Ichigo squeaked, because the science teacher was in there too. Kisshu took her hand as they went in. As soon as the principal closed the door, Kisshu asked, "Did you fire him?"

"No," the principal sighed.

"There goes science class," Kisshu said bluntly. "I'm not going to learn from someone who wants to eat the girl I want to bond with."

"I do not eat people," the science teacher said grouchily.

"Explain why you looked like you wanted to eat Ichigo-chan," Kisshu said. "On second thought, forget it. I'll just mind-search you." He concentrated for a few minutes, then opened his eyes. "Jeez that's creepy," he said, shuddering. "Why do you want to be on top of Ichigo-chan? You're like twice her size. You'd squish her."

Ichigo whimpered. The principal sighed and said, "Kisshu, are you making this up?"

"NO," Kisshu said. He floated up till he was able to touch the principal's forehead, then put a finger on her forehead and said, "Look."

The principal sighed after a minute, and said, "You were right. Take Ichigo home, I will talk with Jun."

"He'd better not be here tomorrow, or I'll start my first weapons lesson on him," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo by the hand, and teleported out.

They landed in the living room of their house, and Anzu came in. "No walking today?" she asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "I'm surprised you didn't get another call…."

"What NOW?" Anzu moaned.

"The creepy science teacher is a pedophile, and he was looking at Ichigo-chan, so I judo-threw him into his desk, and the desk split in half," Kisshu said. "The principal's talking with him. She better fire him, or I'll destroy him with my sais."

"When did you get sais?" Anzu asked.

"That's my weapon," Kisshu said. "I beat Gen-sensei in hand-to-hand combat, and then he said while Choji-sensei was working with the others, he'd teach me how to summon a weapon. Watch!"

Anzu and Ichigo watched as Kisshu crossed his wrists, and his sais appeared. "Kisshu, those are so cool!" Ichigo said.

"I'm impressed," Anzu said. "I've never heard of someone getting their weapon at age six."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I'm going to train really hard when they find me a teacher."

Anzu ruffled his hair. "I'm sure you will," she said with a smile. "Your dad will be home soon, so I have to make dinner. Why don't you both start your homework?"

"Fine…" Kisshu said. "Come on, Ichigo-chan." Ichigo followed him to their room, and they started working on homework.

_**About an hour later: **_Kisshu and Ichigo had just finished when they heard Anzu cry out. "Ichigo-chan, stay here," Kisshu said softly, and ran out. Ichigo waited, worried, and then she heard Kisshu cry out too. Before she could get up, she heard teleportation.

Running out, she saw Anzu unconscious, and Kisshu gone. Just as she was about to wake Anzu up, she felt that Kisshu was in pain. She got the sensation she had before; her powers taking over her mind. Then she teleported out.

Anzu woke up soon after, and looked around. She went to Kisshu and Ichigo's room, and when she found them gone, she screamed telepathically, _HIGASHI! Kisshu and Ichigo are gone!_

Higashi was sitting in on yet another meeting concerning the rockslide, which had destroyed one of the main areas where there was food, when Anzu's call reached him. The woman next to him noticed, and asked, "Higashi, what's wrong?"

"Anzu says our kids are missing," Higashi said. Before anyone could say a word, he had teleported out.

Landing in the kitchen, he found Anzu in tears. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Someone knocked me out, and when I woke up, Kisshu and Ichigo were gone!" Anzu wailed. "And I can't sense their location!"

Higashi concentrated, and finally said, "I can't sense them either. Did Kisshu or Ichigo say anything about upsetting someone today?"

"Kisshu said that he's trying to get the science teacher fired; apparently the guy's a pedophile," Anzu said. "Do you think he kidnapped them?"

"If he did, there's no time to waste," Higashi said. "Let's go to the Council, and then we'll start searching. They can gather help."

"Okay," Anzu said. Higashi took her hand and teleported to the meeting room. Everyone on the Council looked up, and Kaede-sama did not look too thrilled. "Can you scold me later?" Higashi asked. "Apparently the science teacher at the school is a pedophile, and we think he kidnapped Kisshu and Ichigo, because someone knocked Anzu out, and when she woke up, the kids were gone."

Kaede-sama sighed. "Go look for them, I'll get some people out to search as well," she said. She looked at the man on her right side, and said, "Go to the principal of the school and ask her why we haven't heard anything about this before."

The man bowed and teleported out. Higashi and Anzu did the same.

_**Meanwhile, with Ichigo: **_She teleported into a cave, and found the science teacher standing over Kisshu, who was unconscious. The science teacher obviously heard her, because he turned and smirked. "What can you do to save your friend?" he asked mockingly.

Ichigo didn't respond; she didn't have control over herself anymore. She lifted her hands, and a ball of energy started to form. "You're going to pay for hurting Kisshu," she said. Her voice sounded different; it was colder, and less high-pitched. It also made the science teacher nervous, as she sent the ball of energy at him. He dodged it, but Ichigo's eyes began to glow, and instead of hitting the wall or disappearing, the energy ball started chasing the science teacher. He ran for it, but the energy ball hit him in the back, and he screamed.

Ichigo watched as he collapsed, feeling the power controlling her leave. She ran to Kisshu, and started untying him. Then she tapped his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, and asked, "Ichigo-chan? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said. "The pedophile kidnapped you, though, and I think my powers took over again. I can't remember what I did to him, but he's collapsed over there."

She pointed, and Kisshu looked. "That looks like a burn from an energy ball," he commented. "We should get out of here before he wakes up. Mom and Dad are probably worried."

"'Kay!" Ichigo said. Kisshu tried to get up, but fell back. "My ankle hurts…." he said.

"Don't put weight on it," Ichigo said. "I'll help you." She pulled Kisshu to his feet, then pulled one of his arms over her shoulders, and put her free arm around his waist. Then she teleported directly to Anzu.

Anzu was in the same area, and she looked up, startled, when Ichigo teleported in with Kisshu. "Are you two okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong with my ankle," Kisshu said. "Other than that, yes. Ichigo-chan saved me."

Anzu looked at Ichigo, who said, "My powers took over again."

"Where is the pedophile?" Anzu asked.

"In a cave," Kisshu said. "I think it's nearby. Ichigo-chan hit him with an energy ball."

"I'll call your dad," Anzu said. She concentrated, then said, "He's coming, and he'll tell your uncle. Kisshu, why don't you sit down?"

Ichigo helped Kisshu sit down on the ground, then sat next to him. Higashi and Hayako appeared soon after, and Hayako knelt next to Kisshu, putting a hand on his ankle. "That's a pretty bad break," he said. "I have to straighten the bone, okay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. Hayako gently maneuvered the broken bone back into place, then put his hand on Kisshu's ankle. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu's pained expression started to relax.

Hayako took his hand away nearly fifteen minutes later, and said, "That should do it. Kisshu, try putting weight on your ankle."

Kisshu got up, and gingerly put weight on his ankle. "It feels fine," he said.

"Good, let me know if you have more problems," Hayako said.

"'Kay!" Kisshu said. "Can Ichigo-chan and I go play with Pai?"

"Can you tell us where your ex-science teacher is first?" Higashi asked.

"He's in a cave nearby," Kisshu said. "We're not exactly sure where, though. He knocked me out, and Ichigo teleported straight to Mom."

"Great…." Higashi said.

"Ichigo-chan hit him in the back with an energy ball," Kisshu commented.

"You can form energy balls, Ichigo?" Hayako asked.

"I guess, but it was when I didn't have control, so I don't remember how to do it," Ichigo said. "I didn't remember that that was what I did, either; Kisshu told me it looked like I hit the pedophile with an energy ball."

"Your powers took over again?" Higashi asked.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said sadly. "I was going to wake up Aunt Anzu, but then my powers took over, and I teleported to Kisshu."

"Well, you saved Kisshu, and that's what matters," Higashi said. "Other than the pedophile, how was school?"

"I can summon weapons!" Kisshu said. "And I beat Gen-sensei in hand-to-hand combat!"

"That's incredible," Higashi said. "What are your weapons?"

Kisshu crossed his wrists, and his sais appeared. "Those are really cool, Kisshu," Higashi said.

"Thanks!" Kisshu said happily.

"I can put people to sleep!" Ichigo said. "I got it right on my first try!"

"That's great!" Hayako said. "How did Pai do?"

"Same as me," Ichigo said. "Yuka-sensei said Pai will get to pair with me every time."

"Good," Higashi said. "I have to go tell the Council we found you two. Hayako, why don't you and Anzu take them to your place so they can play with Pai?"

"Sure," Hayako said. "Kisshu, why don't you put your sais away."

Kisshu made the sais disappear, and Hayako took his hand. Anzu took Ichigo's hand after kissing Higashi, and they teleported Kisshu and Ichigo to Hayako's house.

_**Earth: **_Lettuce looked at Pudding and Zakuro. They both seemed to know what she was thinking, because they nodded. Lettuce turned back to Ryou. "We'll do it," she said.

Ryou sighed. "Alright. I'll get the portal machine set up," he said.

**I know the Earth part was too short, but I wanted to draw it out a bit more before the actual battle. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! Review please!**


End file.
